Wishing for Special Girls
by FTDS's Apprentice
Summary: My First story, dedicated to the Author that inspired me to start writing, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer. Due to a decline in birth rate, Tsunade has decided to make a new drug that would help increase it. Naruto stumbles upon her using it and is shocked. Watch as Naruto deals with things that can't be unseen. Contains (Futa) in the story.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rosario Vampre (Comes in Later)**_  
_**Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer, thank you for inspiring me to be myself when writing and not care what others think. I tried to copy your style of writing to honor the help you gave me!**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Tsunade Senju, the Fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, a blond haired woman that had her hair kept behind her in twin tails at her shoulders. She had fair skin that appeared to give her the air of a woman in her early twenties, despite being much older than that. She had a slim figure, with good sized hips and very large breasts that showed from her massive cleavage that showed in her gray gi top with a green gambling jacket over it. She had light brown eyes that had a mature kindness in them, as well as intelect that surpassed that of many of those around her. She was average height for a grown woman, maybe on the higher end of the scale.

Overall, she was a very beautiful and powerful woman that could destroy steel with the tip of her finger if she wanted to.

She was one of the strongest ninja's in the village, and the one that was the most gifted in the field of medicine as well. At this very moment, she was looking into a new medicine that would help the female population of the village, not only for the ninja, but even civilians that wanted to become apart of this. She had tasked herself with finding a way to allow for females that wanted to change certain parts of themselves to allow for the impregnation of other females, lesbian lovers or not. It was something that she had been researching for awhile now, the last few years, and she had finally found a semi-permanant solution to this.

A drug.

She had already developed a drug that would allow for a female to grow and control the size of a certain, usually, male organ. Of course, she wouldn't just make a drug like that without making something to negate it. Finally though, after months of using the resources available in the leaf village she had been able to find a drug that would negate the effects of the first drug should the person decide that they want to take it. Tsunade sighed in relief and sat back in her chair and looked at two bottles on her desk, one bottle was clear and filled to the brim with green pills, while the other one was filled with blue pills.

The green pills, when taken, would allow for a female to grow the male sex organ above their own female one. A single pill taken would allow for the mutation of the genes in the female body, and through that mutation they would grow a dick of the same size that they would have should they have been born a male. Each pill taken after that would allow for an inch or two in growth, but should to many be taken then the effects of the pills would become completely irreversable even with the cure drug. She didn't know what the limit was, but she suspected that the limit to the number of pills that could be taken before it couldn't be reversed was maybe 5 or 6 pills, and then the effects would become a permanant change. She had designed this pill with the 'stolen' genetics of a clan that had a genetic mutation that allowed for their bodies to change.

She just modified it so that she could increase the quickly decreasing birth rate of the Hidden Leaf. Between male ninja dying from missions, or becoming too injured and then getting into a state of sterility, the birth rates or ninja with higher chakra capacities were lowering, and the quality of the children born and their ability to use chakra was steadily falling as well. It was a legitimate problem, that this drug could fix by allowing for the ability to allow women to breed with other women. With it, she could hand them out to the higher ranking female ninja with higher levels of chakra, or talents that could be passed down to their children, thus allowing for new children with high potential to be born.

Of course, she wouldn't force anyone that didn't want to do it to do it.

Heck, she already had a few volunteers from kunoichi that she had expected to volunteer for the drug. Though, some of those woman had less than wholesome reasons for wanting the drug, but who was she to judge them? Some female ninja wanted to impregnant themselves with their own seed, and Tsunade had tested the idea with animals... and it led to the animals making perfect clones of the mother that had been impregnanted without any genentic mutations or signs of inbreeding. If they wanted to get pregnant with their own clones, then Tsunade wouldn't even attempt to stop them from doing so... unless that person was Anko Mitarashi... one of her was more than enough.

Tsunade shivered and looked away from the bottles at the thought of a dozen Anko's running around.

That was just horrifying.

Tsunade grabbed a piece of paper that had the signatures of the kunoichi that had signed up for the testing, since the cure had been made all of them had been informed that any changes could be reversed should they want them to be reversed. They had nothing to fear, and they were all willing to become test subjects for the project so that they can become even more useful. The development of a drug that could increase the birthrate of ninja was amazing, and something almost any kunoichi would be willing to test out. It was a sense of duty that drove many of these kunoichi into being willing to try something that would change their looks. Of course, two of the volunteers were not so willing.

Two of them just didn't want to piss Tsunade off for not trying it.

_Anko Mitarashi - I want a cock_  
_Hanabi Hyuga - It is my duty as a Kunoichi to ensure the future of the Hidden Leaf Village_  
_Sakura Haruno - Lady Tsunade MADE me do it_  
_Ino Yamanaka - A new medicine would be great gossip_  
_Tenten - I wish to try an invention created by Lady Tsunade_  
_Shizune - Lady Tsunade made me do it_  
_Hinata Hyuga - I want to learn about (erasing marks) to gain the courage to... Naruto_

"Even her writing is awkward for the reason why she wants to do this." Tsunade commented to herself as she looked over the kunoichi that had signed up for the taking of the pills. There were more, but she was the most amused by the reasons of these ones. The only one that was doing this purely out of a sense of duty was the firecracker of the Hyuga clan, one of the newest batch of Genin from this year. She had been conflicted about letting one of the younger girls take on such a pill, but she was sure that if Hanabi was able to graduate 2 years from the academy earlier than normal students then she was mature enough to make her own choices on her future.

It was both heart warming to see such a sense of loyalty to ones country, and both heart breaking to know that she believed that she had to do this for her country without her own reasons. Of course, she had expected Anko's reason. She would be able to tease a lot of people with her trouser snake if she got her hands one the pills. There was no way that Anko would resist such a thing with it now being possible.

Tsunade had all of the other kunoichi that wanted the pills in her office, and she had already sent them on their way so that they could go test out their new... objects within the confines of their own homes. Most of them werne't comfy around each other to the point that they could strip in front of her and show off the results of Tsunade's years of research into an answer for the declining birthrate when opposed to the death rate. Seriously, so far lately most families only had a single child, with the rare few having two... when compared to the larger number of ninja deaths the potential for strong future ninja was dwindling. She had already called all of the test subjects, aka the kunoichi that signed up, to come to her office.

Tsunade looked away from the bottle for a second, wondering if she should test one of the pills on herself. Tsunade shrugged and opened both bottles, before she took a green and a blue pill out. She popped the green pill into her mouth and crunched on it, releasing the stored up chakra inside of the pill, with the pill itself quickly disolving in her mouth and releasing all of it's stores up chakra into her body. She was able to feel the medical chakra head down towards her crotch, before she felt it start to work on the cells and the mutation begin. The changes started out small, and she mostly felt the slight stinging senstaion that wasn't all to painful. The first change was that she could feel her vagina shift a little more down as the skin and internal organ systems changed more than a little. Her body was making room for the new organs to grow.

She even felt something near the back of her rear grow, more than likely the prostate that was needed. Parts of her body were converting internally, with new veins for blood being created and redirected down towards above her crotch. The changes aimed even higher than that, connecting her uniration system towards the slowly forming new appendage. It was a strange, and now unpleasant, feeling to have the flesh changing and molding something that shouldn't be there in the first place. She could even feel her existing uniration system seem to change and shift up, before changing in nature while the tubes that had previously been used for one thing, changed to fit a new job. She felt around her own body with chakra, and was able to feel the new system connect to the prostate, before growing towards the spot where the new cock would be growing.

Good, that would mean that the drug was working on using medical chakra to create a system that would be able to support and insure the healthy passage of semen and sperm. Now Tsunade was in a little more pain when she felt a stretching sensation on her flesh, not all that painful to an experienced kunoichi, but a civilian would be groaning in pain by this point. The testicals had already finished forming correctly, and she nodded to herself in pride. She could tell that they would work just from the way her chakra felt when she sent it to that location. When the transformation stopped, Tsunade noticed that the pain stopped, and was replaced with a sense of sensativity... more than likely from the new organ and organ system being overly sensative after just being created.

She looked around, before she saw that nobody was out of her window. Pushing her chair away from her desk, she grabbed the sides of her pants before she rolled them off of her and exposed more of her cream colored skin and good hips. There sticking from her crotch, just above her pussy, was a already rock hard cock with a set of soft looking testicals. Tsunade measured her cock, mentally noting that the size seemed to best change to fit the chakra network of the kunoichi that used the drug. For a person like Tsunade, with more chakra, the cock seemed to grow to the appropriate size to fit the larger chakra network.

Strange, because for males that didn't happen. For the male gender their were almost no chakra coils inside of the cock. It was more than likely a side affect of the process that the medicine used, since it worked off chakra it more than likely created new chakra coils so that the chakra would flow to the area even better than before. With guys, their penises didn't require chakra to form, since it was a natural part of their bodies that didn't need chakra to grow. This was a completely unnatural process for a female though, so the chakra coils in the penis were needed for the transformation to take place. She got out a piece of paper and wrote this down, knowing the information would be good.

It also meant that size was relative to the size of the chakra reserves and coils within the kunoichi that took the medicine. She also suspected that it had something to do with chakra control, with chakra control helping keep the size restricted.

She herself was more than 10 inches long, and she couldn't put her whole hand around it, so she would guess that it was more than a few inches around, with a width of 2 inches. In a similar way, her own balls were about the size of her fist, a little bigger actually. She mentally mused with herself that she might be able to use her super strength technique to use her cock to break a boulder. Tsunade shared a large laugh with herself at the thought of hip thrusting and destroying a rock with her rock hard cock. It was a funny though that she would have to try out at some point.

"Now that would have been funny." Tsunade commented to herself as she looked at her cock, and grabbing it with her hand she started to jerk off to calm it down. In the extremely sensative state she was in, she was able to quickly bring herself to completion... just as the window opened and a familiar face and mop of spiky blond hair popped into the room.

"Hey Granny, guess who just-" A blond haired boy with bright blue eyes and lightly tanned skin started, before Tsunade came and spewed a slightly chakra enhanced shot of sticky white cum from her position and hit him with on the cheek, both of which were decorated with three whisker birthmarks. He was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit with black shoulders on it, and a red swirl attached to the left shoulder. He wore orange pants as well, and couldn't be any older than 16 years old. He wore a black headband with a stylish leaf on the metal protector on the front of it. He completely froze when the cum hit his face... continued to hit his face.

More cum splurted out of Tsunade's new cock and continued to decorate the boy with her cum, forcing one of his eyes to close as it spewed across his eye. It even landed in it mouth and on his hair, weighing parts of it down with her cum. Tsunade was actually horrified that she had cum all over none other than Naruto Uzumaki, and that he was so shocked at what he was seeing that he was in a frozen state where he didn't seem to comprehend what was going on around him. No, the fact that she got caught made it even more arousing that she had painted somebody that she was close to with her cum.

Tsunade stood up and started to pull up her pants, before she shivered when the fabric touched her sensative new cock, and she was rock hard again in seconds. She sighed, and tossed her pants away, before she helped the stupified Naruto into the room and locked the window, before closing rhe curtain and turning on the light so that they still had light. He had already seen the cock, and just denying it would be pointless at this point. She had cum on his face, and she had doubts that she could erase the memories. She didn't want to risk the Kyuubi interfering with any jutsu cast on his mind, thus making it easier for him to be controlled by the beast.

"Granny... dick... girl... what?" Naruto questioned lamely as he seemed to start to come back into some form of sense.

"One, don't call me Granny. Two, this dick is medical experiment, not natural so don't worry I'm not a boy. Three, yes I am still a female, but with two working set of genitals... Four, you shouldn't tell anyone about this until the testing faze is over." Tsunade told him as he started to come to, and he blinked and looked at her before blinking again a few times.

"But... the last time I went to the hot springs on the mixed bathing day, you were there... you made me give you a back massage... but that is besides the point. You didn't have a penis then." Naruto said as he sent a glance down at her unnaturally large penis. It was freaky how she wasn't trying, or maybe couldn't, cover it up even though he was in the same room as her. He had been to the hot springs many times, and never before has he seen one that big before. Most guys in his general age group weren't even half as big as her.

"You were 12 the last time we went to the hot springs together." Tsunade said, and Naruto twitched. It had been a few years.

"But still... why?" Naruto asked, and Tsunade sighed and sat back into her chair. Both her breasts and cock bounced around from her actions, making Naruto force himself to look at her face.

"The Birth Rate is declining, and the Death Rate is increasing. At this rate, in a matter of 5 years all of the best men be dead or have substained heavy injury. This is to increase the birth od ninja babies, and allow me to start working on a cure for sterility once it is up and running." Tsunade told him, and Naruto seemed tro understand that it wasn't something she exactly wanted to do, but needed to do for the village.

"Is there any way that I can help?" Naruto asked, with Tsunade nodding.

"Just don't treat the girls you see like freaks... most are doing this with a sense of duty. Though, for research purposes it would be nicer to compare yours with the new test applicants to make sure that they are each fully made." Tsunade said, thinking on how comparing an artificial cock to a real one would help her modify the formula and create an even more accurate and better method for her goal.

...

"Say what in the who now? Naruto asked with a dumb tone, and Tsunade smiled a little.

"Just take your pants and boxers off, and when the girls finish taking these pills and growing members of their own, allow me to compare them. I was actually going to call in one of my Anbu to do this, but since you showed up..." Tsunade said, trailing off with a small grin on her face. It would be a good punishment for Naruto to be more than a little embarassed, since him coming in through the window AGAIN was what caused this entire thing to happen. The tone of her voice told Naruto that he didn't even have a choice in the matter at the moment.

"How... how big are you thinking?" Naruto asked, nervous about comparing his own to what could be very unnatural cocks.

"Well, the size is controlled by the size of the chakra and the control of the chakra. The larger there chakra, the larger their penis. While the higher their control, the less likely that they will grow anything bigger than what they need." Tsunade said as she made her own mental predictions on how big each kunoichi would be. She suspected that Anko, Hinata, and Tenten would be at the top with their higher chakras but lower controls than girls with medical ninjutsu training to the higher degrees like Sakura, Ino, and Shizune... all of who were well off in the medical field. Sakura and Ino had lower chakras, so more than likely they would be at the lower end of the spectrum, while Shizune would be middle to upper level thanks to her jonin reserves.

"Phew, that is go-" Naruto started, before Tsunade cut him off.

"Of course, if they want bigger all they have to do is take more pills and they can grow them larger." Tsunade said, not letting Naruto take even a moment of relief as he looked at her with dull eyes. Naruto looked at the pills, to Tsunade's cock, and back to the pills. Tsunade rolled her eyes, before she took out a few pills to prove to Naruto what she was talking about. Tossing a few into her mouth, she crunched them and released the medical chakra stored inside. It rushed through her body and travelled down to her cock, before it twitched. This time the process was less of a pain, since the cock was already formed. Instead, it seemed to grow a little thicker, and gained 4 inches in length... apparently she crunched on 4 pills just now.

...

"Am I gay for thinking that was hot?" Naruto asked, and Tsunade looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Honestly, only a little. I am a girl, and this is my she-cock. The fact I myself am a girl outweighs most of the homosexual parts of your arousal. I doubt you would be attracted to other guys, so no, you aren't 'gay' just because you like my cock." Tsunade said with a roll of her eyes. That was like saying taking it in the butt was gay, when honestly, the male prostate WAS a natural arousal point for all guys. It was known as the He-Spot for a reason, similar to the G-Spot that was located in a girl's vagina. The only reason anal was considered _gay_ was because with guys, more often than not the ones that admitted to liking anal were gay. That colored the views of other men, thus making them keep their own anal joys a secret.

When they were called on these, many of them got angry because they thought they were being called gay. It was simple medical knowledge that that the anus was a pleasure spot for men.

"I'm not attracted to guys." Naruto stated clearly and truthfully. The two of them looked at each other for a few more seconds, before their was a knock on the door. Naruto quickly realized that he still had cum on his face, awkward, and wiped it off quickly. Panicking a little, Tsunade herself grabbed Naruto and pushed him under her desk as the door opened and revealed all of the kunoichi that had willingly and unwillingly signed up for this little project.

Tsunade looked down at Naruto, who had her cock pressed against his face. He didn't exactly look very comfy with this fact, but when she looked at all of the kunoichi lined up in front of her desk she closed her eyes and smiled.

This was going to be... very amusing.

_**Very First Chapter End!**_  
_**After years of reading fanfiction, I decided to start making my own an copy the style of my favorite author... I hope you don't mind FTDS.**_  
_**I Hope That You All Leave Me Nice Long Reviews, Though I Will Ignore and Delete Flames!**_


End file.
